


Maya and the Killer Whale

by BarbieCherries



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Breast Growth, F/M, Impregnation, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieCherries/pseuds/BarbieCherries
Summary: Maya goes for a swim in the ocean and has an encounter with a killer whale.





	Maya and the Killer Whale

Maya looked down at the ocean from her boat. The moon was reflecting beautifully in the water and gave Maya a sense of comfort.

Maya loved the ocean. She loved all the animals, the salty smell, and especially the feeling of being underwater. She felt the cold wind blow onto her skinny body. Her light green bikini wasn't really helping in keeping her warm. What she would no next wouldn't be warm (or very comfortable) either.

She slowly started to untie her bikini top and let it fall to the deck, exposing her pink nipples and almost nonexistent tits. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Maya murmured to herself. She pulled down the light green thong (she was using it as a makeshift bikini bottom) and slowly stepped out of it and dropped it onto the deck. 

Maya looked back at the ocean and sighed. At least no one was around. She took a deep breath and dived into the water.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Little fish were swimming around and she could see the moonlight from the surface. It was so beautiful. 

Maya swam forward to see more of these underwater treasures. There were mostly little fish and some blue whales slowly swim above her, blocking the moonlight above. 

After only a few seconds, she decided that it was time for her to go back up for air. She closed her eyes as she swam up and suddenly, she felt the world around her become colder and took a deep breath. She exhaled and opened her eyes.

From far away, Maya could see a huge pod of killer whales swimming toward her. She gasped and grew excited. 

Maya loved killer whales more than any other animal. She didn't care if they had sharp teeth and tiny black eyes, they were cute and friendly and she had always wanted to see one in person.

She dove back into the water and swam as fast as she could toward the killer whales. She was getting more and more excited as she swam closer to them. So excited that she didn't notice the one floating in front of her. The sight frightened her at first but made her smile once she recognized the creature in front of her.

Maya reached out to pet the whale and it nuzzled into her touch. This was the cutest whale she'd ever seen! 

Soon, the whale went up for air and Maya followed along with it. The whale stared at her for a little while, as if talking with its eyes. All of this was just breathtaking to Maya. Nothing in the world could compare to the moment she was experiencing now.

Suddenly, there was a weird feeling on Maya's leg. She looked down then at the whale. "Is that you," she asked. She dipped her head under the water and saw something that looked a bit like a tongue that was attached to the whale. She gasped when she realized that it was the whale's penis.

She raised her head from the water and looked back at the whale. "Well at least I know that you're a boy," Maya joked. She felt the tip brush against her vagina and blushed. She didn't want to do anything except for spread her legs for the big animal cock trying to gain access inside her.

She wouldn't let him have her vagina yet. So she turned over and teased his cock with her buthole but didn't expect him to push in so quickly. She screamed. The whale trusted in and out and screams of pain started turning into screams of pleasure.

Maya could feel the whale stretching open and ruining her asshole. She loved it especially the feeling of an animal's cock inside her. "FUCK" she screamed. She was moaning so loud that the far away boats could probably hear her. The thought turned her on even more and she started to push back on the whale dick inside her.

Immediately, she felt the whale's hot cum fill her asshole. She let out a high-pitched moan and squirted inside the ocean that still cradled her lower half. "Oh god," she moaned.

Suddenly, she felt something weird happening to her small breasts. They were inflating and so was her stomach. Maya didn't know how, but the whale was impregnating her from her ass. 

Her stomach stopped growing but the whale wouldn't stop filling her breasts. They were DDs by now and growing. She couldn't stop squirting as her breasts continued to grow. She started playing with her nipples, loving how sensitive they were

Suddenly, her milk started squirting out, making way for the whale cum still filling her. Her breasts were so big and she looked so fat. She loved it.

All of a sudden, her whale lover pulled out and her milk stopped pouring and her breasts stopped growing. She looked behind her only to see the whale swimming away. 

Maya sighed and started rubbing her tits and her stomach. She was going to have beautiful babies.


End file.
